Technical Field
Technology disclosed herein relates to a fuel tank.
Related Art
Vehicle fuel tanks employ resin molded articles molded by blow molding or the like, due to their lightweight and moldability. In fuel tanks made from resin, in-built components are attached to a fuel tank main body in a molten state of the resin during molding. Accordingly, the fuel tank main body contracts during cooling of the molded article, stress concentration arises at attachment portions of the in-built components attached to the fuel tank due to the contraction, and there has been a concern that warping or the like may occur in the in-built components. There has also been a concern that warping or the like may also occur in in-built components when a fuel tank main body made from resin expands or contracts due to changes in atmospheric temperature or the like.
Proposals have therefore been made in which an attachment portion for fixing to a fuel tank main body is coupled to an in-built component through a tongue piece, and the tongue piece is configured deformable, such as described by Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2010-533079, for example. This enables stress concentration to be suppressed from occurring in the attachment portion of the in-built component by deformation of the tongue piece, even when the fuel tank main body expands and contracts.
However, in the case of the technology described by Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2010-533079, the in-built component is supported by the fuel tank main body via the tongue piece. Therefore, when vibrations are input to the in-built component from the fuel tank main body during input from a road surface, it takes time for the in-built component supported by the deformable tongue piece to attenuate the vibrations. Namely, there is room for improvement in terms of suppressing vibrations of the in-built component.